Clan:Moonshadow
Welcome to Moonshadow ''Long forgotten, cast aside, in the shadow of the waning moon. Those exiled will rise again... '''We have an offsite! You can find a link to our clan forums in the side bar! We use this more than the Runescape forums, so we'd recommend checking them and making an account on them if you decide to join Moonshadow. About Moonshadow We firmly believe the most important aspect of a clan is sociability. Nobody wants to be in a clan with trolling teens, drama queens and arguments. We strive to recruit the most friendly, supportive and peaceful mature natured members we can find! Yours levels and age don't matter, your attitude and behaviour is what counts. Clan Activities Events and weekly and monthly skill competitions are all optional in Moonshadow. You can pick and choose what to attend when you like, and if an event doesn't interest you, there's no requirement for you to join. There are also four teams in the clan which can be joined. Team Elflings Current Leader: x Willow Team Elflings is where all new members of Moonshadow spend their time until they meet the clan points requirement to pick a new team to join. The current requirement is 25 clan points. Other Teams There are four other teams in the clan: Inferno, Quake, Tidal and Zephyr. As a new member who has achieved their first 25 clan points, you can pick one of these four teams to join. Once in a team, you can apply for optional assignments to earn extra clan points. * Current Inferno Leader: King Sky * Current Quake Leader: Team closed atm * Current Tidal Leader: Plixcel * Current Zephyr Leader: Thorssen Weekly and Monthly Competitions Weekly competitions occur on the first and last week of a month, while a monthly competition occupies the two weeks in the middle. The skills are chosen based on the winners of a previous clan for that week. So, if someone wins the first week competition in one month, they can pick what the skill for the next first week competition will be the following month. Requirements Moonshadow aims to provide a casual experience for all levels of player, regardless of their in-game status. You can be a member whether you're F2P or P2P, and there are no level requirements - so whether you're a maxed level 2595 or a starting player, Moonshadow could be the right home for you! General Clan Rules 1. All Jagex rules apply. 2. Keep the arguing and drama out of the clan chat. We strive to maintain a peaceful and welcoming environment for our new members. 3. No asking for money or items, this is a clan, not a charity. We will gladly give advice instead. 4. No scamming other clan members. This should be automatic...this also include luring, gambling and so on. 5. Respect your clanmates. No racial slurs or discrimination will be tolerated. We understand with the removed language filter in RS players will swear to convey their thoughts or moods, but please keep it in moderation. Excessive use of swear words results in a warning. If you do not listen to that warning you will be dealt with swiftly and temporarily muted. 6. Do not ask for ranks. We pay attention to everyone in the clan and if we feel someone deserves a rank up they will receive it. If you would like to apply for a voluntary position such as an Events Coordinator we can talk. 7. Keep all gambling talk outside of the clan chat. 8. All members are expected to cap each week, or at least visit and get the 10% of minions from the summoning plot. If you're away, please let us know! F2P. Since F2P members cannot cap, please: post on the off-site forum once per week, attend one event per month, bump the RS recruitment thread regularly. 3-Strike Rule Members will lose a rank for each month they are given a warning, when there are no more ranks to remove, they will have three final warnings before being removed from the clan. They may re-apply after two months for a probationary period if they want to. Category:Clans